A digital audio/video signal receiving and processing device is a device for receiving digital signals (e.g. images and sounds of digitalized TV programs) and decoding the digital signals for playback. An example of the digital audio/video signal receiving and processing device includes a digital set-top box (digital STB), a digital television, a media player, or the like. The images and sounds of TV programs have been previously digitalized and compressed by a TV station. The digitalized and compressed TV signals are transmitted to a digital television at the user's home for playback. Alternatively, the digitalized and compressed TV signals are transmitted to a TV system having a digital STB and decoded into analog TV signals for playback.
FIG. 1 is a schematic functional block diagram illustrating a digital audio/video playback system according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the digital audio/video playback system 1 comprises a TV signal source 13, a network 12, a digital set-top box (digital STB) 11 and a TV set 10. The TV set 10 may only receive analog signals. The digital STB 11 has a function of connecting to the network 12. After the TV set 10 is in communication with the digital STB 11 and the digital STB 11 is connected to the network 12, a series of digitalized TV signals that are provided by the TV signal source 13 will be transmitted to the digital STB 11 through the network 12. By the digital STB 11, the digitalized TV signals are decoded and then displayed on the TV set 10. For a digital television, the function of the digital STB 11 is integrated into the TV set 10 and the TV set 10 can directly receive the images and sounds of digitalized TV programs that are issued by the TV signal source 13. By processing the digitalized TV signals, associated noise and interference may be eliminated, and thus the outputted image becomes sharper and has better definition. In addition, the outputted image could be shown in a more attractive manner such as a POP (picture on picture) mode, a PIP (picture in picture), or a frame-freeze and zoom-in function.
By using the digital television or the digital STB to watch digitalized TV programs, the sharp and high-definition images are viewed. In addition, since the TV signals have been compressed during the digitalization process, the size of the digital signals associated with a TV program significantly decreases. As a consequence, more TV programs through more TV channels could be transmitted. Moreover, the TV signal source may provide more real-time information, value-added services and an interactive platform with the user. Generally, a user operating interface is provided for facilitating the user to operate the digital television or the digital STB. Since the digital television or the digital STB provides diversified functions, the functional items of the user operating interface would be excessive and quite complex. Since the user operating interface of the digital television or the digital STB is standardized, the user needs to select a desired function and a desired TV program among the complicated functional items and abundant contents of TV programs. In other words, the complicated user operating interface hinders the user of the digital television or the digital STB, particularly for the elderly users, children or uneducated users.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a setting and modifying method of a user operating interface so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.